narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vaiśravaṇa
Vaiśravaṇa is a massive humanoid manifestation of the user's chakra that surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who possess the , and in fact is the rarest to achieve. In order to use this ability, the wielder must have awakened the ability to steal the opponent's soul through Spirit Genjutsu: Soul Capture and have stolen 1000 souls without fail. Attributes When activated, Vaiśravaṇa engulfs the user and becomes an extension of all of the souls taken, acting and attacking on their behalf. By default, Vaiśravaṇa is anchored to its user and they to it, it will move around with the user. If it is damaged, Vaiśravaṇa does not regenerate and can only be repaired by stealing more souls or the user allowing it to feed off of their life force. Vaiśravaṇa can be used as an absolute defense, it is able to cancel and is protected against by the user's own genjutsu prowess. This technique is essentially susceptible to barrages due to it not actually providing armor to the user, due to the natural energy counteracting the power of the souls, and techniques due to the curses having an unknown effect on the souls. Other's cannot be brought into the Vaiśravaṇa, but the user can project the Vaiśravaṇa onto another, enabling the other to manifest their own Vaiśravaṇa with the latter's permission retaining all of its characteristics. Offensively, Vaiśravaṇa has few real noble capabilities, except that the user can still perform jutsu while within Vaiśravaṇa and the attacks will pass through it without complications. Also the user has the ability to draw out more souls at a time, unlike the usual one. So long as its active, Vaiśravaṇa draws entirely on the life force of the spirits the user has mustered. Amaya Arata describes the experience as hearing thousands of voices call out "The Cloak of 1000" alongside of her, as if she is not fighting on her own. Being a rare Kurama Clan ability, it places a strain on the brain of the user the more it is used. Activation After the user has achieved the ability to steal an opponent's soul through Spirit Genjutsu: Soul Capture, Amaya Arata states that the latter then has to capture the souls of 1000 shinobi. Once that has been achieved, the souls will begin to manifest and the user will involuntary undergo the jutsu; transforming into the and going on a rampage until he/she has killed at least 10 people. Whilst in battle, the user can activates this ability through the brain, without the use of hand signs. Influence *Vaiśravaṇa was taken from Japanese mythology: Vaiśravaṇa is one of the four heavenly kings. The chief of the four kings and protector of the north. He is the ruler of rain. His symbolic weapons are the umbrella or pagoda. Wearing heavy armor and carrying the umbrella in his right hand, he is often associated with the ancient Indian God of wealth. Associated with the color yellow or green. Trivia